The present disclosure relates to a choice question creating apparatus that extracts a piece of information from the image data for a teaching material for learning, such as a textbook, and creates a question on the basis of the piece of information that has been extracted.
On the site of learning in schools, and the like, workbooks or collections of questions that have been published by teaching material publishing companies, or the like, as supplementary teaching materials, however, some collections of questions that have been adopted do not correspond to the contents of a textbook. Then, there has been proposed a technique with which a question can be simply generated from a teaching material for learning, such as a textbook. For example, as the typical technique, there has been proposed a technique that reads an image of a question document on which a character string that would be the correct answer for a question is marked, and generates electronic data for a collection of correct answers that have been created by using the character strings marked, and electronic data for question sentences in which the character strings marked are deleted.